I Think I've Been Lovestruck
Shuuji was walking around town to find a manga shop. There was a new volume of "Reborn!" that he wanted to get. Seishi just left to go to train and he was all alone. A girl was wandering around the area, *scouting around* on her own words. She then felt a presense of a creature with high-spiritual power and tried to look and see this guy. She saw Shuuji about to grab the manga he wants but she also saw the title of the manga: Reborn! in which she always wanted and even have some collectables at her house. She tried to grab it before the man but slipped and had fallen over the floor. Shuuji saw her and reached his hand out to support her. "Are you alright?" he looked at her and started blushing for no reason. Yui grabbed on to Shuuji's hand and felt the monstrous reiatsu flowing from his body but its nothing she can't handle. "Uhm..Yeah...Thanks..Uhm.." Yui looked at the man's face, he does look cute when you stared at him closer. "I'm Akane Yui." "Shuuji...uhm... Matayoshi...." Shuuji said, wondering whether he should've said his surname. He pulled her up, "I believe you wanted Reborn?" he asked, grabbing another copy of the manga for her. "Thanks again...I can't believe I'm saying *thanks* twice." Yui got the manga from Shuuji and kissed him at the cheeks. "Well, maybe that way I wont have to say thanks again." Shuuji started blushing really bad. "Uh...oh... umm... uh..." he was at a lost for words. "Uh...oh... umm... you're cute." he said. "That's so nice of you! Unlike some guys I know." Remembering the days which she tried to seduce her schoolmate back in the past. "By the way...You're cute too!" Yui hugged Shuuji, unable to restrain herself anymore, she just can't take it. Shuuji was blushing even harder, "Uh...umm.... thanks...." he said, once again, at a loss for words. He hugged her back. He had a urge to kiss her but stopped himself from doing it. "Oh, your blushing...same reaction I get from most people I hug..." Yui said, letting go already. Shuuji backed away, remembering his grandfather saying that love was a distraction. "I...I have to go..." Shuuji said, afraid that this would go the wrong way and end up in him falling in love with her. "So..See ya around.." Yui poked a tracking device on the man, this guy was interesting, she wanted to follow him. Shuuji sighed as he walked out of the shop, not noticing the tracking device on him. He was heading for Seichiku to go back and train. While walking, he thought he felt a presence but continued walking. He then looked around, making sure no one saw him and then opened the portal to Seichiku. Yui jumped out of nowhere and greeted Shuuji. "Where are you going?" She asked, looking at the portal that had opened. "Umm... no where." Shuuji tried closing the portal but Seishi was on the other side of it, waiting for Shuuji. "Uh oh... this could be trouble." Shuuji thought to himself. He looked at Yui and smiled. "Your hiding something, aren't you?" Yui stared at Shuuji in a suspicious way and smiled. "Oh well....Your getting nervous..." "This leads to... my home..." Shuuji said, telling the truth yet not the whole truth. "And it's scary.... so don't come." However, it was too late. Seishi stepped out of the portal and looked at Shuuji. "And where do you think you're going, elder brother of mine?" he pulled Shuuji into the portal and both of them got transported to the city. Before Shuuji got into the portal, Yui had already clinged on to him. In the end, she was transported along with them. Her eyes widened in amazement as she saw the city. "Wow" Seishi looked at his brother, "Why did you bring that...thing?" he asked him. Being defensive, Shuuji said, "She's not a thing! She's a.... nevermind what she is." he turned to Yui and said, "Don't tell anyone about this place." "Ok, Shuuji-san..." Yui turned her attention to Seishi and looked at him in a cold way. "You don't have manner, don't you? What about I teach, manners?"